121413-Ryspor-Doir-2
galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:22 -- 12:22 GA: ryspor! D: 12:23 GT: ~dovir iʃd thayt yvov>~ 12:23 GA: jossik said goodbye to me and said he wont see me again 12:23 GA: yeah 12:23 GA: well, dina, or whatever the hell, but thats not important! 12:23 GT: ~dʃoryty ilm faint form blkoidloʃʃ~ 12:23 GA: i think jossik is being forced to leave by... the mafia! 12:23 GA: bloodloss? 12:23 GT: ~vyeha~ 12:23 GA: why?! 12:23 GA: did the mafia get you too?!?! 12:23 GT: ~gfot ʃytabbed~ 12:24 GA: :O 12:24 GA: BY WHO 12:24 GT: ~bvy ʃiome givy oion ʃparcre~ 12:24 GA: SOME GUY? 12:24 GA: ILL ARREST HIM 12:24 GT: ~welkl fiytrʃt oi thoivght irt wapʃ joʃʃik?~ 12:24 GA: WHICH PART OF SPACE IS HE IN 12:24 GA: :O 12:25 GA: JOSSIK IS A SUSPECT? 12:25 GT: ~bivt thmn it tovrnʃ oivt io divd ʃiome ʃpafcey thgin~ 12:25 GT: ~NIO NO~ 12:25 GT: ~HE WLKʃ JVIʃT AʃNGRY ART ME~ 12:25 GA: DID JOSSIK STAB YOU?! IS THAT WHY HE HAD TO LEAVE?! 12:26 GA: I... I KNEW HE WAS EVIL! RIGHT FROM OUR LAST CONVO, HE WAS ALL WEIRD 12:26 GT: ~io kerpot pvʃgfhing an hje trvied tpo kvill mne~ 12:26 GA: >:O 12:26 GT: ~BIVT ITʃ NNAVT HIʃT FALVLT~ 12:27 GA: BUT HOW NOT 12:27 GT: ~BNBECAIVʃE OI PVʃJHED GIM AAHT A CROITICAL NMOMENT~ 12:27 GA: you PUSHED HIM? VIOLENTLY? 12:27 GT: ~nov~ 12:28 GT: ~i triyed tio makje ghim tʃalk abovt klkoʃinmg hviʃ monorail~ 12:28 GT: ~amnd hje ʃmnaopped~ 12:28 GA: KILLING HIS MONORAIL? 12:28 GA: so 12:28 GT: ~moirail fvkc~ 12:29 GA: EVEN WORSE 12:29 GT: ~lioʃing~ 12:29 GA: you aRE BOTH CRIMINALS 12:29 GT: ~lloʃing hviʃ moirail~ 12:29 GT: ~LOʃING HIʃ MOIRAIL~ 12:29 GA: LOSING HIS MOIRAIL TO THE BLACK THROES OF DEATH, YES 12:29 GT: ~NO~ 12:29 GT: ~TLKALOC MEAʃED VPP~ 12:30 GA: YEAH AND JOSSIK MURDERED HIM IN HIS TIME OF MESS 12:30 GT: ~AMND JHE LWEFT JORʃIK~ 12:30 GA: IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW 12:30 GT: ~HE LEFT JOʃʃIK~ 12:30 GA: LEFT HIM ALONE ON THE MORTAL PLANE, YES I KNOW 12:30 GT: ~NOOOOOOOOOOOOVOVOYVEROEORO~ 12:30 GT: ~NO~ 12:30 GT: ~NV~ 12:30 GT: ~NIO~ 12:30 GT: ~GODAMIT LJIʃTEN~ 12:30 GT: ~I DIO NORT HABVE RTIME FOIR THJIʃ~ 12:30 GA: im listening with my arbitrix skills and i already know the sitch! 12:31 GT: ~TLALOC LEFT JOʃʃIK AND GOT RELALY DRVNK AN THEKN I FOVTND JOʃʃIK AMND BVGGED HIM ABOTVT IVT AMND HE ANʃD LI FOVGLHT OK~ 12:32 GA: ohhh 12:32 GT: ~niooneʃ deʃad~ 12:32 GA: but jossik's still a criminal anyway 12:32 GA: thaaats why he's leaving 12:32 GA: he's upset over turning to a life of crime 12:33 GT: ~ojh my gog~ 12:33 GT: ~im tioo dfrvnk amndd wioozy fotr thip~ 12:33 GA: i cant... i cant believe this 12:33 GA: jossik, my friend, is a criminal... i have to go 12:33 GA: bye, ryspor :( 12:33 GT: ~jheʃ novt a crmnil~ -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:34 -- 12:34 GT: ~donlt yoyv darre ~ 12:34 GT: ~YOIOV FIVCER~